


At Last Light

by MISSYriver



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Ginny is a witch, Mike is Sheriff, Not Canon Compliant, Supernatural Elements, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISSYriver/pseuds/MISSYriver
Summary: All day long, he’s heard Ginny’s voice calling his name. He caught glimpses of her around town. Mike rushed to catch up, but she always disappeared before he could reach her.





	At Last Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brightblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightblue/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Pitchers!! Wow do I miss this show. This story is a far cry from the show and I hope you enjoy a jump into another version of our pair of Bawson's.

 

Lightning strikes across the sky. Thunder crashes through the sleeping town. Rain pours from the dark clouds overhead. Mike Lawson had known the storm was coming. He’d felt the static in the air, could smell the rain on the baseball fields. He’s been waiting for the sky to break open.

Mike stops his car in front of the two-story Victorian house. 

Baker House had once been boarded up, covered in vines and peeling paint. It had been the town's haunted house. Full of ghost stories of the Woman in Gray weeping for her lost love. Now the house glows with welcoming warmth and a fresh coat of paint. The shutters are replaced. Jasmine blooms along the trellises.  

The first time he met the new homeowner, he'd walked into her house uninvited. Mike had been called out to investigate an intruder. The woman stood at the top of the stairs above him, a beam of light shining down on her wild curls. He stuttered out an apology. From that moment on, she weaved her way into the town, into his life. 

Ginny Baker opened a store in town, filled with oils, lotions, and incense. She encouraged people to take chances, try something new. Some of the more conservative town members questioned her behavior, her differences. 

Mike now spends more time arguing for her and with her then he did patrolling the once quiet town. In the ten years he had been Sheriff, never had he written so many reports. 

His own daughter is convinced: Ginny is a witch. Ava is ten, and after three years of night terrors, Ginny chased away her monsters. Mike could not believe the change in his once shy daughter. After her mother died, she barely talked to anyone outside the family. Around Ginny, she laughs, tells elaborate stories and sleeps soundly. 

Then there’s his own reaction to Ginny. 

Mike knows the moment she's about to walk into a room. He can feel her eyes on him. His skin tingles when she stands close. The hair on his arm stands up whenever her hand brushes his fingers. 

He dreams of her standing on the widow's walk of the Baker House, surrounded by moonlight in a white dress, holding a gas lantern. Her other hand reaches out to him. Mike wakes up every night a minute past midnight gasping for breath, tears on his face. 

He tries to ignore the dreams.

All day long, he’s heard Ginny’s voice calling his name. He caught glimpses of her around town. Mike rushed to catch up, but she always disappeared before he could reach her. His chest has been tight, his heart pounding, blood rushing to his head making him light-headed. Mike had been restless watching the clouds build up and the storm roll in. He needed to go to her, needed to be with her. 

He’d tried to relax, drifting off to sleep.

The dream that overtook his sleeping mind tonight was different. The moon was gone, the sky dark. Ginny frantically waved her arms, the lantern broken at her feet. She silently screamed into the dark. The once peaceful scene was shattered by a violent storm. 

Mike woke up yelling her name. He could no longer ignore her call. He rushed out of the house, into the night, barefoot. Within seconds, his shirt was plastered against his chest. 

Now, red and blue flashes through the streets, clearing his way to her side.

He barges into her house, slamming the door behind him. Every light in the house is off.

“Ginny!” Mike's voice echoes through the empty house. 

Mike runs up the stairs, throws open doors, running from room to room, calling her name. His feeling of unease builds the closer he gets to the attic stairwell. He pushes through his unease and climbs, but his stomach rolls with nausea and his head is ringing. He gags on the sweet clove smoke filling the room. The small room is boiling hot and the windows are closed. 

Ginny’s body is sprawled in a circle of white candles. She wears a sweat-soaked white nightgown. Her eyes are closed. Mike rushes forward, stepping over the single, unlit red candle. He focuses on the woman in front of him and doesn’t notice the candle wick start to smoke and flame up. The candles flare up around them, sealing the circle.

He pulls her limp body into his arms. Ginny is cold to the touch, her breathing shallow. He pushes her hair out of her face, presses his fingers to throat and finds her pulse weak. He needs to get her out of this small room. Mike checks his pockets for his cell phone. Realizing he left it at home, he swears savagely. He stands up, cradling her body against his chest.

“Come on, Ginny, open your eyes for me.” His voice breaks. 

Ginny’s eyes flicker, and she lets out a small groan. Mike tightens his grip, moving to the edge of the circle. The candles flare up, a waist-high wall of heat pushing Mike back to the center of the room. 

“What the hell?!” Mike gasps.

A soon as he steps back, the flames recede to their normal size. He gently lays Ginny down on the ground. Mike leans toward the candles again, pulling back instantly when the flames rise. 

“It won’t work, you closed the circle.” Ginny’s husky voice driffs up behind him. 

Mike spins around, dropping to his knees beside her. 

“Ginny, what the hell is happening?! Are you ok?” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to involve you.” Ginny sits up, rolls her head back and forth. “I thought I could finish the circle and help her move on.”

Mike shakes his head and runs a hand over his beard. “What? You're not making any sense.”  

“The Grey Lady of Baker House. I tried to release her spirit.” Ginny looks up at him. The moment their eyes meet, Mike’s anxiety seeps away. “I’m sorry, Mike. I let this go on too long. I never meant for you to be a part of this. I had no idea who you were until I started the ceremony.”

“You're not making any more sense, Baker,” Mike snaps as he sits beside her. 

He gives into the overwhelming need to touch her by pressing his knee against hers. 

“I don’t know how much time we have, but ghosts are real and there is one trapped in this house. A hundred years ago, Genevieve Baker lived and worked in this house. She fell in love with Captain Zachariah Morris. Their love was forbidden and their marriage a secret. Three years after they married, Captain Morris was lost at sea. Genevieve, healing from a complicated pregnancy and difficult birth, felt alone and lost without her love. Her grief drove her mad. Six months after his disappearance, she took her life by jumping from the widow's walk. Two days later, Captain Morris returned.” Ginny takes a breath wiping away her tears. 

“Captain Morris locked himself away in this attic until his nephew had him committed for seeing the spirit of his lost love. Their child was raised by family. Over the years Genevieve has been spotted up on the widow’s walk, crying, searching for her lost love. 

“I am the descendant of their love and her last chance to join her family. So, I used a spell to make my soul whole, to connect with my soulmate and use our bound to set her free. I had no idea you were my soulmate. That you were Captain Morris reborn.

“I never would have used our bond if I had known. I had no idea that I was putting you in danger. Genevieve is bitter and angry. She is feeding off my energy to make herself stronger. She wants to possess me, to live again through me. Genevieve used our bond to call you here. She believes you belong to her, with her. Her sadness has turned her dark. I'm not strong enough to fight her anymore.”

Ginny shoulders slump and begin to tremble. Mike leans away from her. It gives him space to process the unbelievable story unfolding before him. He looks around the room. It’s filled with dark smoke, but inside the glowing circle of candles, the air is clear. The smoke billows and rolls against the soft light.  An impossible oasis. 

Did the candles protect them or hold them hostage? Mike wonders.

If someone had asked him a few days ago if he believed in soulmates, ghosts, or witches, he'd have laughed in their face. Caught up in the middle now, he can't deny something is happening. They need to get out of here as soon as possible, before the house catches fire around them.

Mike places his hand on Ginny's shoulder, pulling her attention to him. He brushes a thumb along her jaw. 

“I have no idea what's going on. Not sure what I believe, but I will do whatever it takes to get us out of here.” Mike presses a kiss to her forehead.

A loud hiss fills the darkness outside the circle. The temperature around them plummets. The sweltering heat is sucked out of the room. Mike wraps an arm around Ginny's quivering shoulders. His breath becomes visible in the cold. 

“Crap. Okay, she did not like that,” Mike sputters through his chattering teeth.

“Oh, now you believe me, huh? Hell, if I knew all I had to do was piss off the dark spirit trapping us in the attic for you to believe in something more than fuzz on your face, I’d have gotten this out of the way weeks ago.”

“That fuzz is keeping my face warm and if you’re nice, I’ll rub it on your ears to make sure you don't get frostbite.” 

Ginny snorts, snuggling closer to the large man holding her. All her life, she's been alone. An oddity in her own home. Somehow, here in a pillar of glowing light, she's found her place. Mike's warmth soaks into her chilly skin. The scrape of his beard against her soft skin centers her. 

This ornery, stubborn man is definitely her soulmate. 

From the first moment she'd seen him, she wanted to get closer. The sheriff of a small town. A single father with a beautiful daughter. He challenges her, fights with her and for her against people he's known for years. He’s gruff, sometimes downright grumpy, and she loves to argue with him. 

His daughter Ava is a sweet child haunted by her mother's sickness and untimely death. Ginny gave her a dreamcatcher and promises of sweet dreams. She fell for the daughter long before she considered loving the father. Even before she performed the spell she'd known Mike Lawson would be important to her. 

Discovering he is her soulmate explains her draw.

“So, do you come here often?” Mike asks, his eyes jumping around the room.

Ginny snickers and tightens her grip on his shirt. 

“You are ridiculous,” she says with a large smile. “We have been trapped in a circle by my pissed off ancestor, and you're hitting on me.”

Mike pulls her into his lap, wraps her up in his arms and rests his head on her shoulder. They are still in danger, he feels the cold along his back. He can no longer hear the howling wind, though. All he hears is the rhythmic beating of Ginny Baker’s heart. 

“Couldn't think of a better time to hit on you. I've been thinking about it since the first time we met.”

“Me too,” Ginny confesses.

“Why in the world did we wait until now?” Mike pulls back to look into her warm eyes and smiling face. “Ginny, will you have dinner with me?”

“If we make it out of this, we can have dinner every night for the rest of our lives.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Mike lifts her chin, and his thumb brushes over her lower lip. He leans forward, pressing his forehead against hers. Ginny’s hands slide up his chest and around his neck. Her nails gently scratch his neck into his hair. She licks her lips in anticipation.

The red candle flares brilliant white flames the moment their lips touch. One after another, each candle flame turns pure white. Light expands out past the circle of candles, forcing the shadows to retreat. A warm, sweet breeze of jasmine envelops them. Ginny sinks deeper into the kiss. Her hands explore over the muscles of his back and up into his hair. 

Ginny had been wrong. The spirit she'd been trying to set free was not Genevieve. 

Kissing Mike brought her own lost memories back. For a hundred years, she's waited to be reunited with her love. Once again he is in her arms. She lets go of her fear, her loneliness. Ginny opens her heart and her mouth, welcoming Mike and Zachariah back into her soul. 

They are soulmates, two lost, broken pieces forged in fire and made whole. No spell or dark spirit can break their bond. For a hundred years, they’ve waited to be reunited and tonight nothing will stand in their way.

The dark smoke rolls over the stairs, down the hall and into the master bedroom. It seeps into the closet, into the hidden room. Cobwebs and dust cover the small child's room. A petite figure emerges from the smoke. A veil covers her face. She turns her head toward the single painting on the wall: Captain Morris and his love Genevieve. 

“At last they are reunited. Maybe this time, they can get it right.” 

The figure disappears with a blast of cold wind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feed back always welcome.


End file.
